Voice Note
by cha83
Summary: Chanyeol rela melakukan apapun demi menjaga Baekhyun, meskipun harus mengabaikan kenyataan yang menyangkut hidupnya. / "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Baek. Aku mencintaimu." / [chanbaek; gs]


Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk tanpa menyalakan lampunya. Ia langsung merebahkan dirinya lelah ke tempat tidurnya. Keadaan kamarnya gelap gulita, namun ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan kini hanyalah rasa sesak. Rasa sesak yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga ia merasa begitu lelah.

Rasa sesak yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu sering datang. Rasa sesak karena ia merindukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

cha83 presents

A ChanBaek Fanfiction

 **"Voice Note** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **siders and plagiator may just leave** _ **now.**_

 **.**

 **enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei pendek, percepat langkahmu." suara berat itu tak henti-hentinya memprotes.

"Yaa! Bisakah kau berhenti mengejekku, Park Chanyeol?!" seru Baekhyun emosi. Ia berhenti berjalan, menunjukkan aksi ngambeknya pada kekasihnya yang menyebalkan itu.

Tapi, bukannya mendapatkan permintaan maaf, Baekhyun justru mendapat gelak tawa dari pria jangkung itu.

"Siapa suruh kau pendek! Jalanmu jadi lambat, kau tau," ejek Chanyeol sambil tertawa geli melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya.

"Ini salahmu! Siapa suruh kau tumbuh begitu tinggi seperti bambu?! Memangnya apa, sih, yang kau makan setiap hari? Tiang listrik?!" seru Baekhyun dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu.

Chanyeol kembali tertawa—dan Baekhyun semakin jengkel.

"Huh, tau begini aku lebih baik ikut mobil Jongin!" gumamnya kesal.

Dan seketika tawa Chanyeol berhenti. Raut wajahnya kini menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin. Baekhyun sendiri—yang masih belum menyadari tatapan itu—masih asik mengomel sendiri.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membawanya dalam gendongannya—membuat si kecil memekik terkejut.

"YA! Apa-apaan ini Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul pundak tegap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya, ia tetap berjalan lurus menuju arah kebun teh—tempat tujuan mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu mobil untuk sampai kesana. Aku bahkan bisa menggendongmu sampai disana."

Kata-kata dingin Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun—yang sedari tadi merengek—terdiam.

Chanyeol cemburu?

Dan perasaan Baekhyun menghangat seketika. Ia tersenyum senang mengetahui fakta bahwa kekasihnya ini cemburu hanya karena kalimat asal yang tadi diucapkannya. Baekhyun meringis geli, kemudian memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Jangan kalah sama mobil Jongin!" serunya sambil tertawa heboh di gendongan Chanyeol.

"Yaa! Jangan banyak bergerak! Kau itu berat, nona Byun."

Dan sebuah jitakan manis mendarat di kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau berisik," cibirnya pelan. Suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Ya! Seingatku hanya ada suaramu yang mendominasi tempat ini sedari tadi. Aku tidak dapat mendengar suara lain karena suaramu yang terlalu berisik, kau tahu." protes Chanyeol, tak terima diejek seperti itu.

"Aku lelah, Yeol."

Chanyeol langsung menegang. Suara Baekhyun yang terdengar semakin samar di belakangnya membuat ia panik. "Baek, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kita lebih baik kembali saja?"

"T-dak…" suaranya terdengar selirih nafas. "A-yo… T-terus…"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan halus Baekhyun, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Seketika rasa cemas langsung memenuhi kepalanya merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang begitu dingin.

"Anemiamu kambuh, Baek. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa. Kita harus pulang."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah di belakang kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol dengan cepat dan hati-hati membawa Baekhyun yang mulai tak sadarkan diri di punggungnya pulang—

—tanpa mempedulikan keringat dingin yang juga sudah membanjiri peluhnya, serta rasa sakit di dadanya.

* * *

"Chan?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang terasa menyilaukan. Ia menoleh ke sekitarnya, mencari-cari kekasihnya. "Chan?" gumamnya lagi. Ia tidak melihat pria itu dimanapun.

Pintu terbuka, membuat Baekhyun sontak menoleh ke arahnya dan berharap itu Chanyeol. Namun wajahnya kembali muram ketika ternyata Kyungsoo-lah yang ada di balik pintu itu. Bukannya ia tidak senang dengan kehadiran sahabatnya itu, namun ia lebih membutuhkan kehadiran Chanyeol saat ini.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar, Baek?" tanya gadis berperawakan mungil itu. Kyungsoo sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama tiga tahun ini. Gadis itu pintar dan tenang. Tidak seperti dirinya yang berisik dan cerewet.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah. "Dimana Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun yakin melihat perubahan yang terjadi di wajah Kyungsoo—namun hanya sedetik, karena dengan cepat Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. "Dia sedang pergi bersama Jongin. Kau istirahat saja, itu pesan Chanyeol tadi. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tau."

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya," Baekhyun mendesah muram. "Kemana dia pergi, Kyung? Apa masih lama?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun. "Lebih baik kau istirahat, Baek. Saat kau terbangun nanti, dia pasti sudah pulang."

"Tapi—"

"Baek, dia sudah cukup khawatir melihatmu drop lagi seperti tadi. Apa kau masih mau membuatnya khawatir? Istirahatlah."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, menyerah. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu keras kepala. Lagi pula ia juga tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah sahabatnya.

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo mengusak kepala sahabatnya itu dan pergi ketika Baekhyun sudah memejamkan matanya. Ketika ia baru menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun, ponselnya bergetar. Itu Jongin.

Kyungsoo langsung mengangkatnya. "Bagaimana?"

Terdengar Jongin menghela nafas di sana. _"Sudah membaik. Malam ini kami kembali ke villa. Jaga saja Baekhyun, ya."_

Kyungsoo mengangguk, walaupun ia yakin Jongin tidak dapat melihatnya. "Tentu. Semoga ia baik-baik saja. Hati-hati di jalan, Jongin-ah."

" _Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Kyung."_

"Sampai jumpa." Kyungsoo memutuskan panggilan itu lalu beranjak pergi ke dapur, menyiapkan makan malam.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya tertidur. Gadis itu masih terjaga , bahkan mendengar semua pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun pagi itu saat merasakan sebuah kecupan di keningnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan begitu terkejut setelahnya ketika wajah Chanyeol ada tepat di depan matanya.

Spontan Baekhyun memukulnya dengan bantal dan Chanyeol langsung meringis kesakitan—walau sebenarnya tidak sakit. "Kenapa kau memukulku, pendek?!" protesnya.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. "Siapa suruh pagi-pagi sudah mengejutkanku dengan cengiran bodohmu itu."

"Ya! Bodoh?!" Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia naik ke atasnya dan menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak menindih Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Posisi yang begitu intim ini membuat jantung Baekhyun bedetak tak karuan.

"Katakan sekali lagi, sayang," kali ini Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara rendahnya yang berat. Baekhyun merinding mendengarnya. Jantungnya lebih parah—berdegup terlalu kencang, sampai-sampai ia takut Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya.

Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya yang membuat Baekhyun refleks memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol di sekitar wajahnya. Kemudian, sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan, namun Baekhyun bisa merasakan berbagai emosi yang tercipta di dalamnya. Membuatnya merasakan rasa sesak yang begitu mendominasi hatinya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, dia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa, dia hanya merasakannya.

Chanyeol melepaskan kecupan itu dan membuka matanya. Baekhyun juga membuka matanya hingga kedua bola mata mereka bertemu. Baekhyun menemukan banyak kesedihan yang tersirat dari mata indah itu, namun Baekhyun tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu apa.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Baek. Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun dapat melihat kesungguhan dari kalimatnya. Membuat darahnya berdesir hebat dan jantungnya semakin menggila.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chan."

Dan Chanyeol pun kembali mencium gadisnya. Mengecupnya berkali-kali dan melumatnya sebentar, kemudian menarik kembali wajahnya. Ini masih pagi dan mereka belum memiliki status yang sah, ia tidak ingin kelepasan.

"Sarapan, yuk."

Sejujurnya , Baekhyun kecewa—momen tadi terlalu indah dan Chanyeol sangat jarang bersikap seperti itu. Mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan mengejek satu sama lain. Namun ia memutuskan untuk menerima. Baekhyun mengerti kalau Chanyeol takut melakukan sesuatu yang lebih.

"Yuk," kata Baekhyun sembari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

.

.

"Darimana saja? Kami sudah sangat lapar, kau tahu," Jongin langsung menyambut pasangan kekasih itu dengan protes ketika mereka sampai di meja makan. Ia menatap kedua manusia itu dengan tatapan bosan, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum geli.

"Maaf. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana seorang Baekhyun tidur, kan? Seperti mayat yang tak akan pernah bangun," komentar Chanyeol santai sambil mengambil tempat di seberang Jongin. Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol , membuatnya meringis kesakitan, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Itu sakit, Baek," cibir Chanyeol manja.

"Terima kasih. Itulah yang kuharapkan," balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum main-main.

"Ck, kalian tidak pernah akur. Bahkan di pagi hari seperti ini," komentar Jongin melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan 'keakraban' mereka, Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo menimpali sambil tertawa kecil.

Jongin mengendikkan bahu. "Ya, mungkin kau benar Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Apa rencanamu hari ini, Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian. Liburan mereka masih panjang, masih banyak yang mereka lakukan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih yang kebetulan bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, yang juga sepasang kekasih. Namun sebelumnya, Baekhyun dan Jongin pernah saling menyukai dan nyaris menjadi sepasang kekasih ketika orangtua mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Baekhyun tidak lagi mempunyai ibu dan Jongin kebalikannya. Mereka tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya bahwa orangtua mereka mempunyai hubungan yang spesial hingga memutuskan untuk menikah.

Satu tahun pertama merupakan masa-masa terberat bagi mereka berdua. Mereka terpaksa membunuh perasaan masing-masing, mencoba bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan lebih parahnya—mereka harus tinggal serumah.

Namun Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo datang. Sama-sama membantu kedua insan itu untuk melupakan perasaan mereka. Chanyeol yang sedari dulu memang menyukai Baekhyun, sangat bersyukur akan kesempatan ini. Kyungsoo datang kemudian, setelah pertemuannya dengan Jongin di sebuah bar. Saat Jongin nyaris membunuh dirinya dengan alkohol berlebihan.

Waktu menyembuhkan segalanya. Jongin sudah mulai menerima Baekhyun sebagai adiknya, begitu juga Baekhyun. Hubungan kedua pasangan itupun juga cukup baik. Itulah sebabnya mereka di sini, di villa yang sengaja mereka sewa untuk berlibur di tengah perkebunan teh yang terkenal di Korea Selatan— _Boseong_.

"Kudengar hari ini Boseong Green Tea Festival dibuka. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana saja?" usul Jongin.

"Festival?" sahut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. "AKU MAU!" seru keduanya—lagi-lagi—bersamaan.

Jongin menghela nafas melihat kelakuan dua bocah itu. "Kyungsoo-ah, sepertinya kita salah sudah mengajak kedua manusia ini." sesal Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Kita berpisah?" tanya Chanyeol pada ketiganya. Mereka sudah sampai di tempat festival ini dilangsungkan. Mereka sengaja datang pada sore hari agar dapat menikmati festival hingga malam karena menurut yang Jongin dengar, akan ada festival kembang api di malam pembukaan festival ini.

"Berpisah saja. Aku ingin berkencan dengan Kyungsoo-ku," ujar Jongin santai—tanpa menyadari wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah saat mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Aku juga ingin berkencan dengan Baekhyun-ku," Chanyeol membalas tak mau kalah, yang justru malah mendapat cibiran dari Baekhyun.

"Hey, respon macam apa itu?!" protes Chanyeol.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun malas.

"Sudahlah," geram Jongin, menahan adu mulut yang akan kembali terjadi. Mereka bahkan baru sepuluh menit berada disini, tapi kedua manusia itu sudah saling mengibarkan bendera perang. "Aku dan Kyungsoo duluan, ya. Nikmati kencan kalian. Jangan habiskan waktu kalian dengan perang tak berguna," ejek Jongin yang kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk pergi.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, mendapati pasangan itu tengah berdebat—mungkin menentukan tujuan. Ia merasa khawatir akan keduanya, namun bukan karena perdebatan yang mereka lakukan.

"Kenapa, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin ragu. "Kau yakin akan meninggalkan mereka berdua?"

Jongin ikut menoleh ke belakang, lalu ia menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Ia mengecup pelan hidung gadisnya itu, mencoba menenangkannya. "Tenanglah. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang kuat."

Ia awalnya ragu, namun ia memutuskan untuk percaya. "Baiklah."

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari makan dulu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Chanyeol, kita baru saja makan siang."

"Itu sudah lima jam yang lalu, sayang. Ini sudah jam enam," balas Chanyeol dengan gaya sok manisnya. Tapi ia malah mendapat hadiah cubitan dari Baekhyun.

"Pokoknya main games dulu," Baekhyun bersikukuh sambil berjalan duluan, mencari-cari stan game yang menarik.

Namun karena kecerobohannya, Baekhyun malah menabrak seseorang dan membuat minuman yang ada di genggaman pria tersebut tumpah membasahi bajunya.

"M-maafkan aku," Baekhyun langsung membungkuk beberapa kali. Tetapi sebuah tangan menariknya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Itu Chanyeol, Baekhyun tahu persis wangi maskulin yang melekat di tubuh itu.

"Maafkan dia, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas minuman itu." ujar Chanyeol tegas. Pria pemilik minuman itu langsung terdiam. Ia baru saja ingin mengomeli gadis ceroboh itu sebelum lelaki ini datang dan melindungi gadis itu.

Chanyeol menyerahkan beberapa uang kepada pria itu. "Maafkan aku, kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Pria itu pun pergi dengan wajah kesal. Namun itu tidak penting bagi Chanyeol. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalan Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah dan mendapati baju gadis itu basah.

"T-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." _Tapi jantungku bermasalah_ , batin Baekhyun saat merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Pelukan Chanyeol dan nada lembutnya adalah penyebab semuanya.

"Bajumu basah, Baek. Ayo ganti baju, nanti kau masuk angin."

Baekhyun menatap bajunya yang basah. Ia juga tidak ingin jalan-jalan dengan baju basah seperti ini, tapi— "Aku tidak bawa baju ganti."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Pakai sweaterku saja."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Ide macam apa itu?"

"Apa kau punya ide lain?" tanya Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Cepat ganti bajumu," ujarnya dengan nada tegas. Jika sudah begitu, Chanyeol tidak dapat di bantah lagi.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengalah. Ia mengambil sweater yang baru saja dibuka oleh Chanyeol dan pergi mencari kamar mandi. "Tunggu disini."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya sambil menunggu Baekhyun. Belum ada semenit berlalu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan dadanya kembali sesak dan sakit. Terasa menusuk-nusuk hingga membuat kesadarannya semakin lama semakin menghilang.

Dan hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Jongin.

* * *

a/n: still trying to make a chaptered fanfiction lol pardon me because i never continue that taoris fanfic;-; i'll try if i can. well, chanbaek comes back with a new story which would be something angst, something sad, something related to tears. wish me luck! ((padahal udah mau ujian akhir semester ehm)) jangan sungkan kasih review yaaa!

[last edited; 160515—10:59]


End file.
